Noites Sem Fim
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Presente de niver adiantado para Marina! Uma jovem psicóloga recém-formada conquista um misterioso coração vampírico.Oneshot.Espero que gostem!


Estava caminhando sozinha pela floresta sombria e até medo ao passar por este lugar, qualquer pessoa que passaria por aqui não aguentaria, pois o medo o abraçaria e acompanharia o tempo todo, devido à visão assustadora.

Mas como eu não tenho medo de quase nada, só de coisas que me surpreenderiam de verdade. Criaturas sobrenaturais que não existem na realidade, mas se existissem junto com nós humanos, eu com certeza no início teria medo.

Meu nome é Marie Moi , tenho 20 anos e sim sou humana, até um certo que aconteceu um grande impacto em minha existência carnal.

Então, continuei a caminhar tranquila pelo mesmo lugar escuro, não era estranho pra mim pois sempre frequentava este lugar para respirar. Não sei o motivo disso, mas eu sempre apreciei florestas sombrias, tem uma beleza diferente e muito ver árvores negras sem folhas , só galhos negros em vários modelos , pareciam desenhos artísticos e dá até mesmo pra pintar um quadro noturno e admirável.

Parei até o fim da floresta e avistei uma grande colina distante e lá por incrível que pareça, eu não estava louca, minha visão a olho nu não mentia : avistei um belo castelo negro e lindo! Confesso que tive curiosidade de saber quem morava lá, algum conde? Ou uma pessoa importante da alta sociedade? Pensei em voltar na noite seguinte e descobrir o misterioso morador daquela colina interessante.

Dito e feito! Na noite seguinte, aproximei-me mais de lá, andei calmamente até o destino que pretendia. Estava muito quieto o lugar, abri o portão enorme e entrei abrindo a enorme porta principal,não vi ningué tudo escuro, corredores enormes apenas com pequenas velas nos lustres de cristal para iluminar um pouco o na sala de estar , bem bonita e aconchegante: um enorme sofá vermelho com detalhes em preto, o tapete felpudo preto, um grande piano negro, uma lareira enorme acesa e uma poltrona vermelha com desenhos em roxo em frente a em gritar um "Olá" , "Alguém em casa?".

Ninguém respondeu...Fiquei frustrada por andar tanto até aqui e nada ão não desisti e claro não desisto nunca! Sou uma garota persistente a qualquer coisa que , tornei a voltar naquele lugar curioso pra mim.

Pra minha infelicidade, não vi ninguém novamente. Será que não tem ninguém morando lá?Um lugar tão limpo e bem cuidado, não é possível que não haja nenhum morador naquele castelo tão lindo!

E várias e várias noites visitei aquele castelo. E nenhuma presença senti. Ousei em olhar o castelo todo por dentro: na verdade, era um labirinto! Vários corredores iluminados na penumbra pelas velas nos lustres , avistei uma enorme janela refletindo a lua cheia brilhante e bela .E claro muitas portas uma delas e vi um enorme quarto com uma cama de casal com véus negros pendurados no teto , os edredons macios roxos com desenhos artísticos em preto, as velas iluminando o local na penumbra e com a luz da lua iluminando um enorme caixão negro com uma cruz enorme desenhada em preto e : nossa, há uma pessoa morta nestr quarto e alguém guarda as cinzas por lembrança?Confesso que me apavorei na hora, mas a curiosidade era maior, e resolvi tentar abri-lo.

Não tive sucesso, pois estava duro de abrir, claro quando uma pessoa morre um caixão é bem pregado né?Que tolice minha!

Enfim, tantas noites eu vinha neste castelo e nunca encontrei nenhum morador e nem sequer um mordomo ou guardião do local!

Então, desisti de ir lá um certo minha vida normal como sempre minha faculdade de Psicologia e trabalhei em muitas empresas e clínicas ganhando experiência profissional.

E claro não parava de pensar naquele lugar antes de me intrigava para casa do trabalho exaustivo, tomei um banho demorado e relaxante e vi um vulto negro passar diante de meus olhos!Pisquei assustada e ri comigo mesma pensando que era só imaginação minha.

Engano meu! O vulto novamente passou por mim, e senti uma respiração em meus ouvidos como se quisesse dizer algo para mim: "Venha, e seja minha por toda a eternidade!." Tremi naquele momento, não gritei pois os vizinhos achariam que eu estaria louca!

Terminei de me banhar, fui até meu closet e peguei uma camisola preta num comprimento até a altura das coxas revelando-as bem, um colo desenhado em renda francesa e bem justa, moldando as de estar bem à vontade em meu quarto.

Deitei-me na cama macia e aconchegante de barriga pra cima, espalhando meus longos cabelos negros fechando meus olhos castanho claro, começando a dormir enfim num sono leve e cálido.

Um tempo depois, senti duas mãos passando em meu corpo , senti lábios frios e ao mesmo tempo uma respiração quente em meu pescoço, ouvindo a mesma frase que ouvi na banheira.

Abri meus olhos e encontrei dois misteriosos e penetrantes olhos que transmitiam luxúria e sedução ao mesmo , achei estranha esta cor, nenhum humano possuiria uns olhos assim.O mesmo dono destes olhos sorria para mim, tomando-me nos braços sem me deixar reagir em nenhum momento, calando-me com um beijo sua língua quente e grossa explorar minha boca invadindo todo o território de meus lábios pressionando com os dele, a língua dele brincava com a minha lentamente e deliciosamente o fôlego, olhando-o nos olhos tonta e cheia de dúvidas, querendo saber quem era o tal homem misterioso que invadira minha residência e meu corpo com suas carícias ousadas e deliciosas.

Então o sujeito continuou a me atiçar perigosamente me paralisando com os olhos , beijando meu colo abrindo o meu decote, não pude fazer nada, apenas suspirava de prazer jogando a cabeça pra trás, ele me olhou sorrindo provocante e afastou os cabelos de meu pescoço, e senti duas coisas pontudas e quentes roçando o meu pescoç os olhos não acreditando e sussurrava:"Não pode ser!"

O mesmo sussurrava em meu ouvido após ouvir meu sussurro : "Pode e isto é real, minha querida, você será minha, será a Lady de Lord Minos Bittencourt". Olhou em meus olhos com seus olhos vermelhos sangue me hipnotizando com aquele olhar e cravou suas presas em mim sem me deixar dar um "pio" de de dor e desmaiei em seus braç certo tempo senti gotas de sangue em minha boca, abri os olhos e ele estava ali me abraçando ternamente por trás , sorrindo galante, malicioso e misterioso mostrando assim aquele salientes caninos com o seu sorriso sedutor.

Minos puxava-me para si, beijando minha boca louco de me enlouquecia e excitava e me arrepiava com seus beijos ousados em meu pescoç ,Minos me pega em seus braços teleportando para aquele castelo que sempre visitei.

Me mostrava cada cômodo do castelo de um jeito tão cavalheiro, um verdadeiro príncipe! Como se eu nunca viesse neste lugar antes e claro fingi estar curiosa.E não é que ele sabia que eu invadia seu castelo?Ele me disse que me vigiava escondido nas sombras e sentia-se bem com minha presença no castelo, agora eu sei o porquê ele me deseja tanto!

Ainda estava nos braços no mesmo quarto que visitei,ele me pousou delicadamente na cama onde admirei, é tão lindo estes véus negros moldados no teto até a cama, como se fosse uma tenda da sussurrava em meu ouvido que aqui aconteceriam as noites eternas de prazer e luxúria e que para ele eu sou só dele , a Lady do Lord mais temido dos vampiros.E se alguém me tocasse ou machucasse, estaria consideravelmente morto ou eliminado deste mundo.

Minos deitou-se sobre mim, retirando minha camisola em um gesto romântico e sedutor ao mesmo tempo, não parava com as carícias ousadas em meus seios enquanto o mesmo lambia meus lábios descendo para o pescoço até o colo dos seios , descendo mais um pouco alcançando os mamilos doces, ele não parava de mordê-los um de cada vez, lambia-os de um modo delicado e selvagem ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto Minos beijava meus seios, ousei em encoxá-lo gostoso, roçando minha coxa entre suas pernas e claro senti na hora um grande volume da calça um gemido rouco do meu vampiro , e ousou penetrar um dedo em minha calcinha preta, num movimento vai e vem entre minhas pernas.Não resisti e gemi seu nome a cada carícia deliciosa que sentia.

Com um gesto rápido e delicado, tirou minha última peça íntima, desceu com os lábios e língua pelo meu corpo beijando-o e lambendo-o até o meio de minha flor da alto e me contorcia de prazer jogando os cabelos pra trás e claro ele não provocou mais ainda aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos me fazendo gritar por mais e claro para o meu Lord eterno me possuir naquele instante.

Ele então, matando-me com seu olhar penetrante e sedutor, beijou meus lábios com sofreguidão e rapidez, já nu com aquele corpo maravilhoso e , aquele é meu homem, meu vampiro, o marido de meus sonhos tornara-se ali realidade do nada.

Penetrou seu órgão sexual invandindo a flor de minha pureza, com delicadeza para não me mesma hora deste ato, Minos me beijava com gestos românticos e carinhosos, me acalmando e fazendo-me esquecer da dor da primeira noite sem fim.

Depois de um certo tempo , senti as investidas mais fortes me fazendo gritar por mais e -o com toda a força sentando no colo do mesmo . Remexia o quadril intensamente sobre ele, gemendo ao pé do ouvido daquele vampiro misterioso e deliciosamente provocante.

Com sua força maior e com delicadeza é claro,deitou-me na cama e pousou seu belo corpo forte sobre mim não parando as estocadas que me deixavam loucamente e delirantemente tonta de me queimava por dentro, se eu fosse humana no momento dessede luxúria,com certeza morreria ali ter sido "derrotada" e surpreendida por Minos que era tão misterioso e sensual.

Ele deitou na cama, parecia exausto , puxou-me para os braços fortes e quentes, Minos quando pousou-me em seu peito, apenas eu viajava minhas mãos sobre seu peito definido e ele me sussurrava loucuras como : "Você é uma humana incrível, agora é minha eterna lady e como você é linda e é uma deusa na cama. Eu a amo desde que nasceu e a vi sempre nas sombras e esperei 20 anos por este momento tão mágico, tão prazerozo e você minha querida, és minha rosa vermelha, pois seus lábios rubros me lembram pétalas de uma rosa rubra e delicada devido aos seus traços suaves e ê é minha rainha e quero que seja minha esposa."Nisso ele colocou uma aliança prateada com desenhos de galhos negros por toda a mesma e ele também usava uma em seus olhos e o abracei fortemente.

Nossa vida sempre foi como um sonho de toda garota : casar com um vampiro e ser esta vida não é fácil, nem tudo podemos como os humanos podem: comer doces, salgados, isso só de vez em Minos me ensinou a caçar, de início corria muitos perigos, pois os vampiros adoravam vampiras novatas, e ele claro possessivo como sempre, me salvava e me orientava, adorava ser salvapor ele, pois me pegava no colo e me beijava na frente dos vampiros marmanjos e matava todos que ousavam me tocar.

Cada ano e século que passava, víamos nascimentos, crescimentos , envelhecimentos dos humanos e nós, jovens e fortes assistindo a vida da Terra e claro admiramos filhos claro, o pai sempre misterioso ensinava como caçar e eu contava belas histórias antes de dormir.E nós dois, quando todos dormiam brincávamos muito na cama e como ele é um deus do sexo e ele me deixa tonta de amor e luxúria.

Ele é um sonho para todas as mulheres, e eu o vejo uma realidade infinita e se ele realmente fosse um sonho, nunca desejaria acordar, pois estando com ele é como um paraíso despertar.

**N/A: **Marina, este é seu presente de niver!Parabéns, muita saúde e tudo de bom pra você! E todos vocês eu espero que gostaram desta oneshot! Beijos! =**


End file.
